


Make You Feel Life

by sapphistication



Series: 'Tis the Season to be Kinky [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hurt Poe Dameron, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Finn (Star Wars), listen he almost crashed his ship and he's shaking and finn needs to fix things, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: “I’ve got you,” Finn murmured, a promise between kisses. “What do you need, Poe?”“You,” he breathed, a pathetic little noise in the heavy air between them. “Please, I—” but words wouldn’t work. He just needed Finn, needed to feel him everywhere, needed him to take all that adrenaline and turn it into something good, something that didn’t make him feel so restless.---Week 2 KrampusKink: hair pulling
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 'Tis the Season to be Kinky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042917
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Make You Feel Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired, but here, have some self-edited smut
> 
> I would also like to formally apologise to mssrj_335 and TheCarrot because I suck at writing blow jobs. It’s the lesbianism, man. I tried though, because it’s the spite. What a combo.

“That was so stupid of you,” Finn growled into his neck, pressing Poe against the door to their quarters.

“Yeah,” Poe breathed, running his still shaking hands over Finn’s back, pulling him closer, wanting to feel him everywhere. “Yeah, it was. I’m sorry.”

Finn bit his neck and pressed a soothing kiss in a silent apology. “I hate you sometimes,” he murmured between more kisses to Poe’s throat all the way up to just below his ear.

“No, you don’t,” Poe smiled and pulled Finn up into a real kiss. Desperate and still shaking, adrenaline running through his whole body, and Finn the only thing that was real.

“No, I don’t,” Finn chuckled. “But I need you to not do that again, Poe. Do not tinker with an unknown engine and then try to fly the thing, you can’t do that. Understand?”

Poe, feeling frantic, feeling restless, feeling nothing and everything and _Finn_ , only nodded. He wanted Finn closer, wanted to apologise, but words didn’t work. Nothing worked and he was shaking and he needed Finn.

“I said,” Finn growled and pushed Poe up against the door, moving impossibly closer, touching him from head to toe. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, General,” Poe breathed before he could stop himself.

And that’s when the atmosphere shifted. Finn looked at him, his tongue running along his lips absently, and Poe bit his own. Then Finn shifted slightly where he was still pressed up against Poe and rubbed their groins together. Poe couldn’t stop the moan that was torn from his lips as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

But that was a mistake because what he saw then were aggressively blinking lights, fuming engines, and the sounds of BB-8 and Finn yelling at him over the comms.

So he opened his eyes again and found Finn’s immediately, who went in for another kiss, desperate yet reassuring. Holding. Securing.

“I’ve got you,” Finn murmured, a promise between kisses. “What do you need, Poe?”

“ _You_ ,” he breathed, a pathetic little noise in the heavy air between them. “Please, I—” but words wouldn’t work. He just needed Finn, needed to feel him everywhere, needed him to take all that adrenaline and turn it into something good, something that didn’t make him feel so restless.

Finn hummed and rolled his hips again, making Poe whimper, moan, writhe. Still on edge, still fidgety, still not sure where to put his shaking hands or his mouth or his mind.

“Tell you what I think you need,” Finn murmured against Poe’s lips in a not-quite kiss, his hand moving up to grab Poe’s chin, making sure Poe was looking. And _stars_ , was he ever looking and the magnificent man that was Finn. “I think you need me to fuck you into the mattress and make you not think. Remember a few days ago, the way you kept me on the edge, my love?”

Poe nodded, helpless to do anything else.

Finn smiled dangerously, showing his teeth and biting Poe’s lip, pulling away slowly. “I don’t think you need that. Quite the opposite. Think you need it rough. And fast. For me to make your limbs shake for a whole other reason, huh? Sound about right?”

“Yes, General,” Poe moaned, feeling weak in the knees with something that was decidedly not adrenaline. “Yes, please. Need that. Need you.” He was breathless already, panting against Finn’s lips.

“I’ve got you,” Finn promised again and moved in for another kiss, desperate and hungry, leaving no doubt who was in charge here.

Pressed against the door, Finn’s body leaning against his, there was nowhere Poe could go, no way he could move, and he found that he didn’t mind in the least. Finn’s hands cradled his face, angling him the way he wanted, holding him there.

*

The kissing was a distraction for Poe, that much was clear to Finn. But after a while, the pilot grew more desperate, more biting, more uncoordinated in his restless lust. So Finn grabbed his chin a little firmly and held him there as he pulled away. Poe’s eyes were closed, almost clenched shut. Tense. Finn didn’t like that tension there, didn’t like the pinch in Poe’s brows or the rapid breathing. Not when it wasn’t because of him. Not when it wasn’t for pleasure.

“Open your eyes, Poe,” he whispered, but Poe didn’t hear, or didn’t register. More firmly, he said, “Eyes open! That was an order, Commander.”

With a tiny whimper, Poe opened his eyes and looked a bit like a wild animal before he focused on Finn.

“Good,” Finn breathed and traced Poe’s mouth with his thumb, lips wet with spit, glistening in the dimly lit room, plush red where they had been bitten. Delicious. On something Finn liked to call instinct, Poe opened his mouth where Finn’s finger was running along his bottom lip, and met it with his tongue. Finn smiled at that, at how sweet Poe was when he sucked on Finn’s thumb, how beautiful he was when he held Finn’s eyes. How amazing he would be on his cock. How wrecked he would be when Finn was done with him. “Beautiful. Keep those eyes open for me.”

He let Poe suck on his finger for a moment longer, watched him as he bobbed his head and traced it with his tongue, felt Poe get harder and harder where he was rubbing off against Finn’s thigh, and let him have this for a moment.

Until that, too, wasn’t enough anymore and Poe grew the wrong kind of desperate. Finn needed to take more control. Needed to take care of Poe, of his movements, of his pleasure. But not in the drawn-out kind, not in the way that gave him time to think.

And he knew just what to do.

He pulled his thumb out of Poe’s delicious mouth and wrapped his hand around his throat instead. Poe stilled instantly, looked at Finn with his big eyes clearer now. Waiting. Anticipating. Trusting. Finn couldn’t help himself, he had to lean in for another firm kiss to those spit-shining lips, before he pulled away again and pushed Poe down.

“On your knees for me, just the way I like you,” he grinned and Poe looked up at him, held his eyes and gave the tiniest nod. Finn raised his hand to Poe’s cheek and caressed it lightly with two fingers, enjoying the stubble on his jaw and the way he leaned into the touch. That bit of gentleness, a calm before the storm Poe needed to desperately. And Finn, too. He could have lost Poe in that stupid self-engineered A-Wing, and he needed to feel him. To touch him. To fuck him.

He moved his hand up into Poe’s hair and tugged on his, the breathy moan he got from that going straight to his dick. Poe was so good at sucking cock, but he was even better when Finn controlled him.

So he opened his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough with his free hand, before pulling Poe close again. The pilot immediately mouthed at his hard cock through the fabric of Finn’s underwear, just the way Finn loved it. That extra bit of sensation, the wet heat of Poe’s delicious mouth through an extra layer of friction. It was perfect. And so hot.

“Yeah, just like that,” Finn breathed and tightened the hand he had in Poe’s hair, didn’t move him, though. It made Poe moan right against his dick, and Finn leaned against the wall in case his knees would give out. “You can do better than that, soldier,” he taunted, and Poe gave a desperate nod.

“Uh-huh,” he whimpered, mouth and tongue still working Finn through his underwear. “Please, can I?”

“Please, what?” Finn asked, tone commanding, and Poe moaned, leaned his forehead against Finn’s hip to take a deep breath, letting it out on a whimper.

“Please, General. Please, sir, can I suck you for real now?” he asked. “I wanna suck you off, want your come, please, need it. Need it, General. Want you to use my mouth any way you want.” He looked up again, his eyes so dark and big and needy. “Can I?”

Finn didn’t say anything, just nodded and wanted to pull down his underwear with his free hand, but Poe was faster. He tugged down Finn’s clothes all the way to the knees, and swallowed Finn’s cock in one go before Finn could react.

Before Poe could really get to it, Finn tugged on his hair and pulled his head back, off his dick that immediately missed the wet heat of Poe’s mouth. Poe whined in confusion and Finn lightly slapped his cheek. “Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?”

“No, sir,” Poe moaned.

“Good,” Finn nodded and pulled Poe into his dick again without preamble, but the man was ready. Always ready to suck Finn off, he’d said so himself. Poe’s hands landed on Finn’s thighs and then all he could feel was the smoothness and heat of his mouth, a playful tongue, and a deliciously careful scratch of teeth along the underside of his cock.

All the way, Finn’s fingers were laced through Poe’s wild curls, keeping him in place, pulling him this way and that, controlling his movements completely. Poe moaned around him every time he did that, every time Finn wouldn’t let him move, kept him where he wanted him instead, and just fucked his mouth slowly. He wanted to do this slow, wanted to make Poe feel it, feel him on his tongue, feel the pre-come trickle down until he had to swallow it.

But Finn didn’t want to come. Despite Poe’s words, he knew that was not what the man needed right now. And so Finn stopped fucking his throat, moved his free hand under Poe’s chin and grabbed it lightly.

Still kneeling before him, Poe looked up at Finn, hand still fisted in his hair, pulling his head back just slightly. Finn slowly tugged on it again, just to see Poe’s eyebrows pinch in pleasure, a breathy moan forming in his throat. Stars, he was beautiful like that. A beautiful mess. And Finn knew exactly what he needed when Poe looked at him like that.

“Get on the bed, Commander,” he said, voice low but determined, wiping a trail of spit from Poe’s chin with his thumb.

“How do you want me, sir?” Poe asked, not moving yet.

“Hmm, now that’s the question, huh? Flat on your stomach so I can fuck you into the mattress? Or on your hands and knees and dare you to not to buckle? Huh, which will it be, my pretty Commander?”

Poe whimpered beneath him, nodded frantically and said, “The first, please. Want you to fuck me into the bed until I can’t move, sir.”

Finn grinned down at him and pulled him up by the chin, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss immediately. Poe melted into it, slung his arms around Finn’s neck and let him dominate the kiss. With no small amount of relief, Finn noticed that some of the nervous tension had drained out of Poe’s body and he was much calmer now. Ignoring the fact that he was rubbing his still trapped cock against Finn’s thigh, whimpering into the kiss, clawing at Finn’s back. Still, much calmer than before. Restless for a better reason, much like Finn had promised.

“You listen to me,” Finn murmured into the kiss, but Poe didn’t stop sucking on his bottom lip. “You’re gonna get rid of those clothes now and lie on the bed. On your stomach so I can see that nice little ass. And then I’m gonna spread you with my fingers, get you nice and ready for me, hm?” Poe was moaning again, nodding against the kisses, needy and so damn hot. “And then I’m gonna fuck you. Hard and fast and rough, and I’m gonna make you feel it everywhere. And you’ll lie there and take it, like the good little soldier you are, taking your General’s cock like it’s all you do.”

“ _Stars,_ yes,” Poe moaned, whimpered, keened, over and over and over, surrounding Finn with his desperation and arousal and love. It was intoxicating and Finn never wanted it to stop.

Moments later, he had two fingers inside Poe who was writhing beneath him, rutting into the mattress no matter how often Finn told him not to, no matter how red his left butt cheek was already from where Finn had to reprimand him. Remind him who was in charge. But all control left Poe’s body the moment Finn teased a third finger into his tight hole, slick from the lube.

“So good,” Finn breathed into Poe’s ear, leaning in to nibble his neck while he moved his fingers in and out, hitting Poe’s prostate on every other thrust, reducing him to incoherent noises. “Pretty. Take my fingers so good, you were made for this. Only for me and my cock, to stretch you out and keep you there. If the people could see you like this, how eager you are for your General…” his musings were interrupted by Poe who was thrashing now, moaning, bucking his hips to get Finn’s fingers deeper. Biting the sheet, trying to be good. _Stars_. Poe liked that idea! It turned him on so much, that was definitely something Finn would have to remember.

Now, though, it was time to make good on his promise and wring Poe out, fuck him into the mattress and replace the adrenaline with ecstasy.

He pressed a trail of kisses down Poe’s throat, his shoulders and to the back of his neck as pulled out his fingers with a final stroke to his prostate, too light to be anything other than an evil tease that ripped a sharp groan from the man. Finn grinned kissed his shoulder once more, then lined up his dick to Poe’s hole, pressing in slowly, letting both of their moans fill the room until he was in all the way.

Wanting to make sure Poe felt him everywhere all the way, Finn lay down on top of him, covering the pilot from head to toe. To get more leverage and a better angle, he spread Poe’s legs with his own, their thighs pressed together, stealing Poe of any room to move his body properly. Finn lay down on top of Poe, covering him from head to toe. Wrapping his arms around Poe’s chest, effectively trapping his arms, too, and making it impossible for him to move altogether, Finn chuckled into Poe’s ear.

“Now I’ve got you trapped, all ready for me.” He moved his hips with a sharp thrust that ripped a yelling moan from Poe’s throat. “Ready to be fucked, huh?” Again, harder this time. Below him, Poe was biting the sheets again, trying to keep quiet, to keep it together. It was futile. “I wanna hear you, soldier. Didn’t tell you to keep quiet, now, did I?”

“N-no,” Poe said, or tried to say, because he was interrupted by Finn picking up speed, thrusting deep, hard, just the way he knew Poe loved.

“No, what?”

“No, s-sir,” Poe moaned, turning his head to look back at Finn. “Harder, please, General, I need it h- _aah_!”

And harder, Finn could do. Using Poe’s own body as leverage, pulling Poe down onto his dick, pushing himself up on Poe’s shoulders, Finn pistoned his hips forward again and again, picking up speed and intensity. Poe was reduced to continuous chants of “ _Ah! Yes! Finn!_ ” that only spurred him on.

Movement in his peripheral vision caught Finn’s eye, and then he saw that their wardrobe wasn’t closed all the way, and that the door with the floor-length mirror was ajar. Facing them. At the perfect angle. They had never done this before, never included and kinds of mirrors in their sex life, but maybe… It was worth a try.

Still fucking into Poe at a brutal pace, he murmured into his ear, “Wanna see yourself? Wanna see me fuck you, hmm? See how good you are for me, see how your General takes care of you, see how beautiful you are when you can’t move, when all you can do is let me fuck you?”

“Uh-huh,” Poe moaned, incapable of words anymore, and it Finn accepted it, because having Poe reduced to incoherence was his plan all along.

Moving one hand into Poe’s hair, he laced his fingers into the curls and tugged his head to the side, so Poe could see the mirror when he opened his yes, could see himself be fucked by Finn, could see how beautiful and how alive he was. Alive and safe, not stuck in an exploding aircraft.

“Open your eyes, baby,” he commanded, letting the endearment slip because Finn needed this as much as Poe. Needed to see him, beautiful and alive and only with him. “Open,” he repeated when he saw that Poe’s eyes were still clenched shut, a blissful frown between them.

When he finally did open them, they immediately found what Finn had in mind, and he whimpered, “ _Oh, fuck! You’re so hot. So good. Fuck me so good, f-f-f—”_ he broke off, reduced to seeing and feeling and wanting and, “harder.”

Now, who was Finn to refuse him such a thing? So harder he went. Hand in Poe’s hair, he made sure his eyes were open all the while, watching them, watching himself be fucked by Finn, watching every single moan be punched out of him by the movement of Finn’s hips. Poe saw all of that, felt all of that, and there was no way he could ever look away, Finn knew. Still, he wanted to make sure.

“Mmmh, F-finn,” Poe whined. “General. S-sir, I’m— Fuck, I’m gonna come. Please, I—”

“Yeah? ‘m not even touching you. You gonna come just from me fucking you hard and deep? Is watching yourself be good for me enough to make you come, huh? You gonna be a good little soldier and come for your General?”

“Y- oh Gods, yes! I’m—I—Fuck!” And with a string of incoherent words and moans and whimpers, Poe clenched around Finn’s cock still thrusting into him relentlessly. Finn was chasing his own release, but feeling Poe clench tight around him and seeing his face in the mirror, the round o of his lips where he came silently, that quickly pushed him over the edge, too, after a few more thrusts.

Poe was still beneath him, his breaths even and steady, if a bit heaving after that orgasm. Finn made sure to kiss every inch of skin available, pulled Poe’s arms free from where they were still trapped under his chest and both their weight, and massaged them gently. He then hugged Poe close from behind, stayed on top of him but took some of his weight off him. Ideally, Poe would doze off after that intoxicating cocktail of fear, adrenaline and rough sex. Finn hoped he would. Hoped he would get to feel Poe alive underneath him a bit more before the pilot would get a mad idea like how to fix that A-Wing that had nearly exploded around him.

He didn’t, though, and Finn got to feel him a bit longer indeed.

But because he was Poe, he didn’t doze off before mumbling a quiet, “I love you” into the pillow.

And because he was Finn, he hugged him closer and covered them with the duvet, content to just watch Poe. Alive and safe and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, as always, many thanks to [TheCarrot](/users/TheCarrot/) and [mssrj_335](/users/mssrj_335/) who are oganising this event! <3


End file.
